


Cat-Call Corrector

by floralNINJAchan



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Inien is smol, It's not what you think, wiz-biz babes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralNINJAchan/pseuds/floralNINJAchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who really is the victim at this point when your tiny girlfriend starts picking fights for all the wrong(?) reasons.</p><p>Tumblr Prompt- Markus/Inien and ‘a man catcalled me on the street and you yelled at him and i had to drag you away before things got physical’ au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat-Call Corrector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr anon-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+anon-chan).



> This was fun to write. It felt like I had so much power writing Inien lol
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

“Hey hot stuff!” 

Markus and Inien turned around in the busy stress as they left the book shop. A man with a really kickin’ moustache had called out to one of them. He had been leaning on a nearby wall, like a professional bad boy. His arms were crossed and his eyes were a mystery being hidden behind some badass shades.

The two wiz-biz babes looked at each other and then back at the man confused. They pointed to each other and then at themselves. Clearly they were confused to whom the man was referring. 

“Yo Blondie!” the man clarified. But then his shades slumped on his nose. Getting a better view, he straightened up. “Oh, my bad! Sorry!”

“Sorry for what?” Markus yelled back. 

“I didn’t… I mean it looks like you’re already with someone! I don’t want to intrude, is all!”

Inien looked angrily at the cat-caller. “You’re damn right! But gods, grow a backbone! I’m like what 5’1?” She looked at Markus.

“Oh don’t be so hard on yourself. 5’1 and ½ at best, in heels.”

“Regardless, for all you know you could kick my ass. I mean you can’t because I would seriously fuck you up, but still!” She stepped forward and gave a ‘come at me bro’ motion with her arms towards the now very uncomfortable cat-caller. “Is he not good enough for you to fight with a small, physically-strength challenged girl over in a public place?!”

A crowd was now forming around them. The cat-caller was now almost the ‘victim’ in the spiraling out of control situation.

“Inien… It’s ok. Let’s just-” He failed miserably to defuse the situation. 

“No Markus! It is not ok! Nobody disrespects me by not properly disrespecting my man!” 

Markus did his damnedest to try and drag his tiny girlfriend away and back to the others. She was cursing and flailing the whole time. He was horrified she would get a little too heated and turn him into a newt. And from that, he would not get better…

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet(?). Hope y'all enjoyed and thanks for reading!
> 
> Your Floralist of Ninjas,  
> Reba The Mermaid


End file.
